Yakusoku
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruHina. Un sueño que se repite, recuerdos que nublan el pensamiento. Un triste pasado, un presente difícil. Un futuro con esperanza. ¿Volverá a verla? Romance y drama.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Tercer NaruHina que escribo, basado en el anime "Kanon -2006-". POV de Naruto. Hay un personaje oculto y misterioso en la trama, difícil de descubrir. ¿Alguien acepta el reto de adivinar?  
**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata  
**Drabble:** _Yakusoku_ [約束] (Promesa)

Un sueño…

Un ciclo que se repite en el tiempo; siempre igual, sin descanso. Un sueño en el que estoy sumergido eternamente. Un sueño que me recuerda el pasado y me encierra en el presente, sin dejarme caminar hacia el futuro.

Lo olvidé todo: siempre hago lo mismo, una y otra vez. Sin darme cuenta del daño que hago: es mi castigo.

Un sueño y una promesa…

Aquella voz que conozco, tan dulce, me lo reitera incesante: _"__Si__ haces __una __promesa__ con __alguien, __cúmplela__"_. Sus manos sujetan las mías con suavidad y calidez. Sus ojos me miran con afecto, sin perder la leve sonrisa de sus labios. Ternura en su rostro y mi misma forma de ser.

"_Cuantos más problemas y más dolor pasemos, más fuertes y amables nos volveremos."_

¿Qué debería hacer? No soy tan valiente como los árboles –que pasan el duro invierno sin quejarse. No tengo el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos: lo único que hago es mirar.

Mirar a los lejos. Llorar por ti.

Malditas lágrimas, ¿de qué sirve derramarlas? Pasan a mejor vida cuando mueren en mis mejillas. El solitario frío me congela por completo. Aún recuerdo aquellos días, en los que tu calor me llenaba.

_- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué… haces aquí?_

_- ¿Eh? Soy parte de la familia, ¿recuerdas? Es lógico que esté aquí._

_- Cierto…_

_- ¿Sabes? Tu madre va a enseñarme a hacer galletas._

_- Pierde el tiempo…_

_- ¡No lo pierde! Las probarás, ¿verdad?_

_- Ni hablar, siempre te quedan duras como piedras. No quiero caer enfermo._

_- Mou, Naruto-kun… Eso es porque no sabía hacerlas…_

_- Está bien, pero sólo si tienen buena pinta._

_- ¡Vale! Me esforzaré._

Ese gesto tan tuyo cuando te sonrojas; el guiño de tus ojos mientras sonríes. Es el mejor recuerdo que guardo en mi corazón. Un momento, ¿qué hago en este lugar? Solíamos venir aquí a jugar de pequeños. Aquí, precisamente, fue donde te hice la promesa –bajo el gran árbol, al atardecer. Te encantaba subir a la primera rama y, aquel día, te caíste.

¿Por qué, Hinata? Te dije que era peligroso.

_- Lo mejor de esperar mucho tiempo es cuando llega a quien esperas._

Sigo esperándote.

_- Si tú me quieres, yo… te querré para siempre._

Suspiro sentado sobre la nieve, observando aquel ángel que te regalé: esta figura formaba parte de la promesa. Tus tres deseos…

- Todavía te quiero, Hinata.

- Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun.

¡Tu voz! Mi rostro torna sorprendido al escucharte, tras mi espalda: más allá del gran tronco cortado, donde estoy apoyado. No sé si lo sabrás, pero decidieron talarlo tras el accidente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos volver a vernos?

- Porque mi tiempo se ha acabado. Vengo a despedirme.

- Encontré lo que habías perdido.

- Vaya, lo encontraste…

Por ti lo busqué día y noche. Es el momento de levantarme y acercarme; aunque sea la última vez que vaya a verte, necesito escudriñar tus perlas. Una última vez, bajo el límpido atardecer invernal. En nuestro lugar secreto, en donde nos conocimos. Ahí estás, sonriente.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun.

- Llegas tarde, Hinata.

- En este lugar se puede llegar a cualquier hora.

- Es cierto. ¿Es un adiós?

- Sí.

- Antes de irte… dime cuál es tu tercer deseo. Para cumplir la promesa.

- Mi último deseo es… olvídate de mí, Naruto-kun.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, olvídalo todo. Como si nunca hubiera existido…

Sólo puedo abrazarte: estás diciendo tonterías, cosas sin sentido. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte? No puedes pedirme eso. ¿No ves que tú misma lloras? Idiota, no me hagas llorar también; ya es suficiente.

- No puedo aceptarlo. Te quiero demasiado.

- Naruto…

- No estás sola, Hinata.

- Yo…

- ¡Es imposible que pueda olvidarme de ti!

- Ya sé cuál es… Mi último deseo es…

Desapareces entre mis brazos, junto a la brisa que se lleva esos últimos momentos contigo. No pude escuchar la última petición: el viento me privó de ello. Si la noche despoja al día de su luz, el frío acabará congelando mi corazón y te olvidaré.

Un sueño. Estoy viendo un sueño. El mismo día, una y otra vez. Esperando la misma mañana, volviendo al mismo sueño. Rojo, frío; blanco, calor; tristeza y vuelta a empezar. Desde hace años, desde hace muchos años. Mientras floto a través del sueño sin fin.

Mientras espero al amanecer que nunca llegará.

Estoy sentado en el mismo lugar. La gente pasa en silencio: gente sin sentimientos desfila frente a mí, sin percatarse de la figura de un niño solitario. Sentado en ese banco, espera a alguien… alguien que no aparecerá en años.

- Naruto… Te estaba buscando.

- Siento haberte preocupado.

- Eso tendría que decirlo yo…

Un sueño. El día que termina el sueño, como la nieve fundiéndose bajo el sol primaveral. Como los recuerdos, que desaparecen en el tiempo. El sueño llega a su fin, cumpliéndose la promesa.

Mi deseo es… no dejar que te extingas de nuevo.


End file.
